Amica o nemica?
by Italian writer
Summary: Zaffiro e Acciaio devono affrontare una nuova minaccia, ma sarà davvero una minaccia? Nota per i lettori, anzi per le lettrici: per apprezzare questa storia vi consiglio di identificarvi con il nuovo personaggio. Così non potrete biasimarla per le sue azioni...
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITOLO UNO**

Un uomo e una donna erano seduti nel piccolo caffè di una stazione di servizio abbandonata. Erano entrambi biondi, ed entrambi sembravano piuttosto abbattuti. La donna era molto bella e indossava un abito blu che faceva risaltare gli occhi dello stesso colore. Anche l'uomo era attraente, e aveva occhi grigi come il suo completo, ma aveva un aspetto molto più austero della sua partner. Mentre l'aura della donna trasudava un senso di serenità e calore, l'uomo trasmetteva una sensazione di freddezza e distacco. L'unica cosa che al momento avevano in comune era lo stesso sentimento di disperazione.

Stavano entrambi guardando con aria infelice una scacchiera da viaggio appoggiata sul tavolo davanti a loro, tutti i pezzi sparpagliati sul tavolo. L'uomo fu il primo a parlare dopo un lungo periodo di silenzio smarrito.

"Mi dispiace, Zaffiro."

Lei sollevò lo sguardo, sorpresa.

"Per che cosa, Acciaio?"

"Per non avere reagito abbastanza in fretta. Per non avere capito che era un tranello. Per averti intrappolata qui con me.

Nonostante la situazione disperata, il viso della donna si distese in un dolce sorriso.

"Se proprio dovevo restare intrappolata con qualcuno, sono contenta che sia tu."

Lui non rispose al sorriso, ma il suo commento lo intenerì. Anche lui doveva ammettere di essere felice che lei fosse lì con lui, anche se avrebbe di gran lunga preferito che fosse libera. Erano stati intrappolati dai mutanti, e sapeva che era per sempre. Per tutta l'eternità. Passare tutta l'eternità con Zaffiro era sicuramente più desiderabile che passarla da solo, ma lui desiderò che lei fosse riuscita a fuggire, proprio come il loro amico Argento, che era evidentemente riuscito ad evitare la trappola, poiché non era lì con loro, nonostante fossero stati mandati in quella sfortunata missione tutti insieme.

Questo era il primo insuccesso di Acciaio, e stava facendo molta fatica ad accettarlo. Era abituato a superare in astuzia i suoi nemici e la sua tenacia e decisione gli permettevano di superare anche le situazioni più difficili. A volte doveva infrangere le regole per riuscirci, ma con la sua risolutezza era sempre riuscito a portare a termine tutte le sue missioni. Fino ad oggi.

Questa particolare missione si stava rivelando molto di più della semplice anomalia temporale che sembrava all'inizio: era un'imboscata, e loro ci erano cascati in pieno. L'unico che era apparentemente riuscito a sfuggire era Argento, e Acciaio non aveva ancora capito perché. C'erano solo tre possibili spiegazioni, e preferiva non indugiare sulle prime due: Argento aveva tradito o era stato ucciso. La terza possibilità era molto più incoraggiante: era stato intenzionalmente lasciato al di fuori della loro prigione. Quest'ultima congettura apriva la porta a moltissimi nuovi interrogativi sul movente dei loro nemici. Inoltre non escludeva la possibilità di sfuggire alla loro prigione, poiché significava che i mutanti avevano in mente qualcosa e stavano per fare un'altra mossa.

Decise di condividere le sue ipotesi con Zaffiro, ma quando la guardò si accorse che era stranamente immobile. Cercò di chiamarla: "Zaffiro? Cosa c'è che non va?"

Non sembrava che fosse impegnata a sondare l'ambiente o a portare indietro il tempo, perché i suoi occhi non stavano brillando.

Preoccupato, Acciaio l'afferrò per le spalle e cercò di scuoterla dalla sua strana trance.

"Zaffiro? Che ti succede?"

La donna continuava a non rispondere, e Acciaio non poté evitare di pensare che forse i mutanti avevano già fatto la mossa che si aspettava. Solo non si aspettava che agissero contro Zaffiro. Era _lui_ il responsabile della loro squadra e dei risultati delle loro azioni. Non gli piaceva quando se la prendevano con Zaffiro per attirare la sua attenzione.

Prima che la sua mente iperattiva avesse la possibilità di studiare un piano di azione, sentì una voce alle sue spalle.

"Non preoccuparti, sta benissimo. È solo intrappolata in un campo di stasi."

Acciaio si girò e vide una donna in piedi nell'angolo più lontano della stanza. Una massa di capelli ricci e neri come l'ala di un corvo incorniciava un viso sorprendentemente bello, illuminato da due incredibili occhi color pervinca. Indossava un paio di attillati pantaloni neri di pelle che facevano risaltare le sue curve perfette, un top dello stesso identico colore dei suoi occhi e una giacca di pelle nera. Un paio di consunti stivali e di guanti neri di pelle completavano il look da motociclista.

La donna sorrise all'esame minuzioso di Acciaio e disse: "No, tu non mi conosci, ma io conosco molto bene sia tu che la tua partner. Siete entrambi piuttosto noti nella nostra comunità."

Acciaio la guardò con occhi freddi come il ghiaccio e chiese: "È per quello che ti sei presa la briga di organizzare questa trappola così complicata?"

"Oh sì. Sono certa che ti renderai conto che non è stato facile allontanare i tuoi pensieri dal mio vero scopo. So che sei pieno di risorse. Spero che non ti sia sfuggito il dettaglio della scacchiera: volevo farti capire che apprezzo la tua mente così analitica e strategica."

Acciaio ribatté con tono sarcastico: "Non è nulla in confronto alla tua mente così creativa e contorta, a quanto pare."

La donna liquidò il commento con un gesto della mano guantata.

"Oh, non direi. So che sei molto più ingegnoso di quanto pensino molti dei miei colleghi. Sono sicura che avrai già indovinato il motivo per cui vi ho catturato."

Acciaio si avvicinò lentamente alla mutante.

"Un buon giocatore di scacchi non cerca mai di indovinare le mosse del suo avversario senza prima studiarlo, ma fammi provare ugualmente: poiché hai isolato Zaffiro dalla nostra piccola chiacchierata, direi che stai per minacciarmi di ucciderla se non faccio quello che desideri. Ho ragione?"

La donna rise di cuore.

"Accidenti, Acciaio, sei davvero intelligente. È esattamente ciò che aveva in mente il mio amico laggiù."

Alle sue parole Acciaio si voltò e vide l'uomo che li aveva intrappolati nella stazione di servizio, apparso improvvisamente dietro di lui con un'espressione sprezzante sul viso sgradevole.

Per dimostrare che non lo considerava una vera minaccia, Acciaio gli voltò deliberatamente le spalle, rivolgendosi nuovamente alla donna. In effetti preferiva di gran lunga tenerla d'occhio, dato che sentiva istintivamente che era molto più pericolosa. Le disse: "Ma sono sicuro che _tu_ abbia in mente qualcosa di diverso."

Il sorriso ingannevole della donna sparì.

"Mi dispiace molto, Acciaio, ma ho promesso al mio collega che avremmo fatto a modo suo, prima."

Acciaio si spostò vicino a un tavolo davanti al muro e si sedette, scegliendo una sedia che gli consentisse di tenere d'occhio entrambi i suoi avversari e cercando di non mostrare la minima espressione.

"Dì pure al tuo _collega_", disse, lanciando all'uomo un rapido sguardo di disprezzo, "che le sue minacce non funzioneranno. Non scambierò la vita di Zaffiro con la mia. O viceversa."

Fu il mutante maschio a parlare, questa volta.

"Quindi non sacrificheresti la tua vita per salvare quella della tua partner? Se non collabori la uccideremo, sai?"

Acciaio rispose, apparentemente impassibile: "Conosciamo bene i rischi della nostra professione. Ogni volta che partiamo per una nuova missione sappiamo che potremmo non uscirne vivi. E, come leader della mia squadra, mi rendo conto che potrei essere obbligato a prendere una decisione difficile e mandare Zaffiro incontro alla morte per raggiungere i miei obiettivi. Sono stato addestrato per questo."

L'uomo ribatté: "Un discorso molto toccante, ma non ti credo. Ho notato il modo in cui interagite e so che non è solo la tua partner. Avete un rapporto molto più profondo, che nemmeno il vostro collega Argento è riuscito a scalfire, nonostante i suoi tentativi piuttosto ovvi."

L'espressione di Acciaio non vacillò.

"Questo non cambia la mia decisione."

Il viso dell'uomo si contorse dalla rabbia.

"Soffrirà. Molto. Me ne occuperò personalmente."

Acciaio non si prese la briga di rispondergli e continuò a guardarlo con occhi di ghiaccio.

La donna restò in silenzio per qualche secondo, poi scoppiò nuovamente a ridere.

"Mio caro amico, la tua analisi psicologica era accurata, ma non abbastanza profonda. Il nostro uomo d'acciaio è effettivamente molto affezionato alla sua partner, ma è anche troppo professionale per lasciare che i suoi sentimenti interferiscano con il suo lavoro. Preferirebbe lasciarla morire piuttosto che scendere a patti con noi. E più la farai soffrire, più spietata sarà la sua vendetta, se riuscirà a ottenerla. In caso contrario, si limiterà a seguire il suo destino senza supplicare per la propria vita. Nulla di più semplice. Cosa ne pensi della mia interpretazione, Acciaio?

"Non avrei potuto esprimermi meglio."

L'altro mutante rifiutò di accettare la sconfitta e si rivolse alla donna.

"Rimuovi il tuo campo di stasi. Vediamo se Acciaio riesce a tener fede alle sue nobili parole quando la sente urlare."

La donna disse, in un tono ingannevolmente allegro: "No. Sai quanto detesti la violenza inutile. Zaffiro ci è molto più utile da viva che da morta. Ho ancora bisogno della collaborazione di Acciaio. Adesso puoi andartene. Le tue supposizioni si sono dimostrate errate; ora farò come meglio credo."

Senza cercare di nascondere il suo disappunto e la sua frustrazione, l'uomo si limitò a scomparire. La donna si sedette davanti ad Acciaio, che disse: "Non sono comunque disposto a collaborare, lo sai."

Il viso della donna si accese in un sorriso che per la prima volta sembrava genuino e non sprezzante o contraffatto.

"Oh sì, lo so. Non cercherò di scendere a patti con te, Acciaio, ma mi permetti di scambiare due chiacchiere prima che ti dica cosa ho intenzione di fare di voi due, vero?"

Acciaio sollevò la mano in un gesto compiacente.

"Accomodati pure."

La donna appoggiò i gomiti sul tavolo e avvicinò il viso all'agente del tempo, piantando con decisione due occhi penetranti nei suoi, blu pervinca contro grigio acciaio.

"Vedi, ho seguito molto da vicino la tua carriera. Non chiedermi come, ho i miei metodi e non te li rivelerò. Ma le mie ricerche hanno avuto un esito inaspettato: ho cominciato a provare ammirazione per te, Acciaio."

L'agente del tempo non riuscì a nascondere uno sguardo sorpreso.

"Davvero?"

Lei sorrise di nuovo.

"Sì. La tua determinazione, la tua risolutezza e soprattutto la tua lealtà e affidabilità mi hanno profondamente colpita. Vedi, queste qualità non sono apprezzate da quelli della mia specie. Al contrario, sono considerati dei difetti."

Acciaio commentò: "Non da te, evidentemente."

"No, non da me. Io preferisco di gran lunga il buon vecchio coraggio all'inganno e alle cospirazioni. Ecco perché ho molti nemici, perfino tra quelli della mia stessa specie."

La donna si zittì e Acciaio ne approfittò per guardarla intensamente, per valutarla. Lei non si sottrasse al suo esame minuzioso.

Fu lui a infrangere il silenzio.

"Se stai per chiedermi di allearmi a te, puoi anche risparmiare il fiato."

La donna rise nuovamente.

"Mio caro Acciaio, sapevo che non mi avresti delusa. Ancora una volta mi hai già anticipato di parecchie mosse nella tua splendida mente da scacchista." Poi il suo sorriso scomparve e la sua espressione divenne palesemente minacciosa. "Ma temo che tu stia facendo un grave errore: stai sottovalutando il tuo avversario. Non dovresti proprio mettermi allo stesso livello degli altri mutanti che hai incontrato oggi."

Acciaio cercò di ribattere, ma si accorse che non poteva più parlare. E non solo: quando cercò di alzarsi, si rese conto che il corpo non rispondeva. Era trattenuto da una forza esterna e assolutamente schiacciante. Le uniche cose che funzionavano ancora, a parte gli organi interni, erano le orecchie e gli occhi.

La mutante si alzò, girò lentamente attorno ad Acciaio e si avvicinò da dietro, sussurrando nel suo orecchio sinistro: "Posso esercitare un controllo estremamente preciso sulla mia stasi: potrei lasciarti sbattere una palpebra e tenere immobile l'altra. Immagina cosa potrei fare al tuo cervello tanto brillante. Potrei facilmente sbarazzarmi di te, ora."

Poi si spostò nuovamente di fronte a lui e lo guardò negli occhi, cercando la paura, ma senza trovarla.

"Ma sarebbe troppo facile e non avrebbe alcun senso. Come ho detto al mio collega, voi due mi siete molto più utili da vivi."

Allungò lentamente una mano e passò con lentezza le dita tra i lisci capelli biondi dell'agente del tempo.

"Oggi non ti ucciderò, Acciaio, ma sei in debito con me."

Poi si avvicinò ancora di più, gli lanciò un lungo sguardo d'apprezzamento e lentamente, deliberatamente, gli sfiorò le labbra con le sue. Acciaio chiuse istintivamente gli occhi e, quando li riaprì, la donna se n'era andata e lui era nuovamente libero di muoversi. Scattò in piedi e si girò immediatamente a controllare Zaffiro.

La donna mosse cautamente la testa, come per provare a se stessa di essere di nuovo in grado di muoversi.

Acciaio le chiese, senza nascondere la sua preoccupazione: "Come ti senti?"

Lei si schiarì la voce e rispose: "Sto bene. Sono solo un po' indolenzita, credo. Aiutami ad alzarmi."

Lui obbedì, sostenendola mentre si alzava faticosamente. Zaffiro fece alcuni passi, flettendo cautamente i muscoli. Lui le chiese: "Hai sentito ciò che abbiamo detto?"

"Sì. Quella donna è molto pericolosa, Acciaio."

Lui annuì.

"Ho notato. I suoi poteri sono straordinari."

I due agenti del tempo sentirono un motore rombare all'esterno della stazione di servizio e si precipitarono ad aprire la porta. Il luogo non era più circondato dal vuoto siderale e poterono vedere una figura vestita di pelle da capo a piedi a cavalcioni di una grossa motocicletta sportiva davanti alle pompe di benzina. La mutante spalancò la manopola del gas, impennò la potente moto e scomparve rapidamente dalla vista.

Acciaio guardò l'orologio della stazione di servizio e vide che il tempo scorreva di nuovo normalmente. Erano liberi. Disse: "Mi chiedo cosa intendesse con quell'ultima frase."

Zaffiro guardò il suo partner con un'espressione preoccupata nei bellissimi occhi blu.

"Che prima o poi tornerà a reclamare il suo debito."


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITOLO DUE**

_**SONO STATI ASSEGNATI ZAFFIRO E ACCIAIO.**_

* * *

Sei mesi dopo la missione alla stazione di servizio, Zaffiro e Acciaio si materializzarono all'aperto, su un ampio altopiano ricoperto di bassi cespugli. Era quasi il tramonto e soffiava un vento freddo che scompigliava i capelli biondi dei due agenti del tempo.

Zaffiro fu la prima a notare la donna, in piedi a pochi metri da loro, immobile, che fissava silenziosamente l'orizzonte lontano. Questa volta non indossava pelle nera, ma dei semplici blu jeans e una camicia di cotone viola, ma i folti capelli corvini e il corpo mozzafiato erano inconfondibili.

Zaffiro sussurrò nell'orecchio del suo partner: "Acciaio, è di nuovo quella mutante."

Acciaio si voltò bruscamente, preparandosi istintivamente alla lotta imminente.

La donna parlò a voce bassa: "Non c'è bisogno di arruffare le penne, Acciaio. Questa volta vengo in pace."

I due operatori si rilassarono leggermente, ma non si avvicinarono.

"Come hai fatto a convocarci qui?" chiese Acciaio.

La voce della donna sembrava divertita: "Diciamo che ho stretto un piccolo patto con la vostra Autorità. Forse tu hai opportunamente dimenticato di essere in debito con me, ma loro no."

Acciaio chiese, con tono indignato: "Vuoi dire che li hai ricattati? Come hai osato?" Fumante di rabbia, iniziò ad avvicinarsi alla mutante immobile, ma prima di poterla raggiungere, la donna crollò in ginocchio e un rantolo le sfuggì dalle labbra.

Tutta la sua bellicosità improvvisamente evaporata, Acciaio le si affiancò, curioso ma circospetto.

La mutante stava chiaramente soffrendo. Il suo viso era grigio come la cenere, gli occhi serrati. Stare in ginocchio era uno sforzo eccessivo per la poca forza che le era rimasta, e iniziò ad accasciarsi al suolo. Acciaio l'afferrò istintivamente e la sostenne, preso alla sprovvista dall'inaspettata dimostrazione di debolezza da parte della mutante.

Parlando tra i denti serrati, la donna spiegò: "Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto, Acciaio. Puoi dimenticare che sono una mutante, solo per un po'? Sei l'unico che possa salvarmi la vita."

Acciaio, perplesso, guardò la sua partner, chiedendole silenziosamente consiglio. Zaffiro disse: "Non credo che sia una trappola, Acciaio. Sento che il suo dolore è reale."

Lui le chiese: "Cosa le sta succedendo?"

Zaffiro si inginocchiò e tocco brevemente la fronte dell'altra donna.

"Credo che sia stata infettata con un qualche tipo di virus, ovviamente letale per lei."

La mutante annuì e parlò con una voce che stava diventando sempre più debole, le labbra prive di colore, la fronte ricoperta da un velo di sudore.

"Sì. Qualcuno... che mi era molto vicino. Qualcuno di cui mi fidavo. Come sono stata… ingenua. I patogeni terrestri sono una delle poche cose… in grado di uccidermi."

Acciaio cambiò posizione per farla sentire più comoda e sussurrò: "Shh, non parlare. Risparmia le energie."

Era ancora dubbioso. Zaffiro sentì la sua incertezza e parlò nella sua mente.

"_Non le è rimasto molto tempo, Acciaio. Devi prendere una decisione."_

Acciaio guardò negli strani occhi pervinca della mutante, ora aperti, cercando di capire cosa le passava per la testa. La donna riuscì a confezionare un debole sorriso e disse, a voce molto bassa: "Cosa hai deciso, Acciaio? Morte per una nemica… o pietà per una potenziale alleata?" Poi chiuse gli occhi, ormai priva di forze.

L'agente del tempo chiese, dolcemente: "Cosa vuoi che faccia?"

La voce della mutante era ormai quasi impercettibile. Acciaio dovette avvicinarsi ancora per sentirla: "Raffredda il mio corpo finché… il patogeno non perde virulenza. Ma non… congelarmi a morte."

Lui mormorò: "La sospensione criogenica è molto rischiosa. Non ho un controllo così preciso sulla mia temperatura corporea, sai? Potrei ucciderti."

La donna sussurrò: "Mi fido… completamente di te, Acciaio." Poi si afflosciò tra le sue braccia.

Per un breve momento Acciaio si sentì prendere dal panico al pensiero che fosse già morta, senza che lui avesse la possibilità di salvarla, ma poi la voce di Zaffiro risuonò ancora nella sua mente.

"_No, è ancora viva. Ma non per molto."_

Continuando a stringere la donna tra le braccia, Acciaio obbligò la sua temperatura corporea a precipitare. Chiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi per controllare il calo di temperatura. Doveva fermarlo a un livello ancora idoneo per la vita e mantenerlo stabile.

Le sue mani e le sue braccia si ricoprirono di un sottile strato di brina, così come il corpo della mutante, che iniziò anche a tremare violentemente. Acciaio la strinse ancora di più, attento a bilanciare la sua temperatura interna. Nonostante il freddo, la sua fronte di coprì di sudore, a dimostrazione dello sforzo che stava sopportando.

Perse il senso del tempo, tutto il suo mondo ridotto a controllare il processo criogenico. Poteva sentire che il corpo della mutante aveva smesso di tremare, ma non sapeva se fosse un bene o un male. Per quel che ne sapeva, poteva già averla congelata a morte. Eppure continuò ostinatamente a concentrarsi sulla procedura. Per qualche oscuro motivo non voleva che quella donna morisse, e anche se aveva una piccolissima possibilità di salvarle la vita, avrebbe fatto del suo meglio.

Il sole era ormai tramontato da tempo ed era sorta la luna piena, abbastanza luminosa da rischiarare la lotta per la vita che si stava svolgendo su quell'altopiano desolato.

Dopo ciò che gli sembrarono ore, Acciaio sentì le forze venirgli meno, lentamente ma inesorabilmente consumate dal processo di congelamento. Sentì la gradita voce di Zaffiro nella mente.

"_Non sono sicura che il patogeno abbia perso efficacia, ma devi riguadagnare la tua temperatura, Acciaio. Oltretutto non hai più la forza di controllare il processo. Potresti raffreddarla eccessivamente. Lasciala andare."_

Fidandosi implicitamente del giudizio della sua partner, Acciaio adagiò gentilmente il corpo della mutante a terra e si allontanò barcollando, solo per crollare al suolo a qualche metro di distanza. Ora toccava a lui tremare violentemente, l'unico modo che il suo corpo conosceva per riacquistare calore. Sapendo istintivamente che Piombo non poteva venire ad aiutarlo a scaldarsi, perché non aveva mai raggiunto lo zero assoluto, Acciaio si raggomitolò a terra e chiuse la mente al mondo esterno, tutte le energie rimaste dedicate al ripristino di una temperatura normale.

Non si rese conto che Zaffiro aveva acceso un fuoco vicino al suo corpo raggomitolato e che lo aveva coperto con una spessa pelliccia che aveva trovato per terra, a pochi metri da dove la mutante stava ancora combattendo per la vita. Ovviamente la donna contava sull'aiuto di Acciaio, dopo tutto, e aveva sollecitamente fornito una fonte di calore per ripristinare la temperatura del suo salvatore. Zaffiro trascinò faticosamente il corpo della mutante vicino al fuoco e la coprì con la stessa pelliccia. I due corpi avevano ormai raggiunto la stessa temperatura, e sperava che avrebbero potuto aiutarsi a scaldarsi a vicenda.

Quando Zaffiro vide Acciaio allungare istintivamente un braccio per abbracciare il corpo della mutante e avvicinarla a sé in cerca di calore, provò un'insolita fitta di risentimento - o era forse gelosia? – ma poi sentì il suo partner mormorare il suo nome e sorrise, commossa.

* * *

Ogni volta che Acciaio si riprendeva da un calo della temperatura corporea, sognava. Erano sogni di ghiaccio e gelo, naturalmente. Ora sapeva che stava nuovamente sognando, perché si trovava su una landa ghiacciata e inospitale. Ma questa volta non era da solo: una donna era in piedi davanti a lui. Era alta come lui e i suoi capelli neri e ricci incorniciavano un viso bellissimo. Ma la sua caratteristica più singolare erano gli occhi, che brillavano di un sorprendente color pervinca. Quando parlò, la sua voce era bassa, quasi roca.

"Grazie, Acciaio. Mi hai salvato la vita."

Lui chiese, sconcertato: "Ma tu chi sei?"

"Il mio nome è Violet. Sono una mutante."

Acciaio era ancora perplesso.

"Perché mi hai affidato la tua vita?"

Lei si avvicinò, e ora si trovavano a pochi centimetri l'uno dall'altra.

"Perché sei un uomo affidabile e degno di fiducia. Sarai anche freddo come l'acciaio da cui prendi il nome, ma non rifiuteresti mai il tuo aiuto a qualcuno, amico o nemico che sia."

Lui la guardò intensamente in quei suoi occhi straordinari.

"E ora, tu che cosa sei?"

Il viso della donna si distese in un sorriso insolitamente dolce e disse: "Nessuno dei due. La mia natura non mi consente di essere tua amica, ma le tue azioni mi impediscono di essere tua nemica. Sono una via di mezzo. Ma non dimenticherò ciò che hai fatto per me, Acciaio."

Si avvicinò ancora di più e lo baciò teneramente. Preso alla sprovvista, Acciaio non si sottrasse e si attardò su quelle labbra morbide e calde, chiedendosi brevemente perché gli facessero accelerare i battiti del cuore.

* * *

Zaffiro stava dormendo e non vide la mutante baciare il suo partner, per poi districarsi dalla pelliccia, rimboccarla gentilmente attorno al corpo di Acciaio e allontanarsi silenziosamente, dopo avere ceduto all'irresistibile tentazione di accarezzargli un ciuffo di capelli sulla fronte.

Violet non sapeva perché era così attratta da Acciaio. In teoria era un suo nemico, oltretutto molto pericoloso, eppure non riusciva a costringersi a odiarlo. Anche prima che le salvasse la vita, sapeva che le sue qualità la spingevano a conoscerlo meglio. Aveva raccolto moltissime informazioni sui di lui e si rese conto che il suo interesse stava sfociando nell'ossessione. Invidiava profondamente il suo rapporto con Zaffiro: i mutanti non avevano niente di nemmeno lontanamente paragonabile a un legame così profondo. Le loro alleanze erano di breve durata e sempre basate su un interesse personale. Inoltre i più potenti tra loro erano sempre soggetti a vari attentati alle loro vite, come quello a cui era riuscita a sfuggire con l'aiuto di Acciaio. Le sarebbe piaciuto poter avere il lusso di fidarsi di qualcuno così completamente e sinceramente come facevano questi due elementi, ma doveva accontentarsi di osservarli da lontano e magari rubare un rapido bacio all'attraente agente del tempo nelle rare occasioni in cui abbassava le difese.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITOLO TRE**

La mutante continuò ad allontanarsi dai due agenti del tempo e dal fuoco ormai quasi spento. Era quasi l'alba, ma era ancora buio, e la donna si posizionò a una distanza tale da non essere vista. I suoi occhi alieni le consentivano una perfetta visione notturna, migliore di quella di un gatto, ma non desiderava che i due operatori la vedessero al loro risveglio, curiosa di osservare il loro comportamento.

Acciaio si mosse e si alzò lentamente. Zaffiro sentì immediatamente che era sveglio e aprì gli occhi, chiamando istintivamente il suo nome. "Acciaio?"

Lui rispose, con voce roca: "Sì. Dov'è Violet?"

Lei si alzò e si avvicinò.

"Violet? È così che si chiama?"

"Sì. Me l'ha detto in sogno."

Lei lo guardò con espressione allarmata.

"Questo significa che può intromettersi nel tuo sonno. Mi chiedo cos'altro sia in grado di fare."

Lui le lanciò un'occhiata sorpresa.

"È un tono risentito quello che percepisco?"

Lei distolse lo sguardo.

"Non mi fido di quella donna, Acciaio. Penso che sia scaltra e pericolosa. E fin troppo interessata a te."

Lui non riuscì a sopprimere un sorriso.

"Eppure hai lasciato che la salvassi."

"Ma certo. Come avrei potuto lasciarla morire in modo così terribile e doloroso? Ho un cuore, sai?"

Lui le afferrò la mano prima che potesse allontanarsi e parlò dolcemente nella sua mente.

"_Credimi, Zaffiro, lo so. Sono costantemente consapevole del tuo cuore così altruista."_

La donna si chiese brevemente quanto a fondo la conoscesse il suo partner. Probabilmente troppo, ma era quel legame insondabile che li univa a renderli uno dei team migliori della loro comunità. Quindi si limitò a rilassare la mano che lui stava ancora stringendo e lasciò che lui ne baciasse lentamente il palmo, senza preoccuparsi di nascondere il brivido di piacere suscitato dal suo piccolo gesto significativo.

Ma presto i due agenti del tempo si resero conto che c'era qualcosa di sbagliato: non erano stati richiamati a casa. Questo significava che la loro missione non era ancora terminata.

Attesero pazientemente il manifestarsi del volere della loro Autorità, ma non appena il sole nascente illuminò a sufficienza i dintorni, notarono la figura che li osservava silenziosamente a distanza.

Acciaio avvertì un senso di déjà-vu, e non poté fare a meno di chiedersi se avrebbero rivissuto da capo le ultime ore. Ma poi si accorse che questa volta la donna stava sorridendo e non mostrava alcun dolore. Il sole non stava tramontando e ora stava scacciando il freddo della notte con i suoi raggi generosi.

Prese l'iniziativa e si avvicinò alla mutante, tallonato da una Zaffiro ancora sospettosa.

"Perché siamo ancora qui?" chiese alla mutante, immobile ma sorridente.

"Perché ora devo vendicarmi e voi ne trarrete vantaggio. Questo è il patto che ho stretto con la vostra Autorità. Vi consegnerò il mutante che ha cercato di uccidermi. Lo conoscete molto bene: è l'uomo che vi ha intrappolati in quel caffè fuori dal tempo. Lo stesso che voleva torturare Zaffiro per farti supplicare per la sua vita, Acciaio. T'interessa?"

Il viso di Acciaio sembrava intagliato nella pietra. "Sì, molto. Ma ho l'impressione che tu stia ancora per chiederci il nostro aiuto."

"Non vorrai farmi fare tutto il lavoro sporco da sola, vero? Oltretutto ti conosco, Acciaio, e sono sicura che preferisci partecipare alla sua cattura piuttosto che stare semplicemente a guardare mentre te lo consegno. Non voglio rovinarti il divertimento!"

Acciaio rifletté brevemente sulla sua proposta, quindi disse: "Va bene. Qual è il tuo piano?"

"Incamminatevi e proseguite verso sud per un paio di miglia finché non incontrate una cittadina. Lui sarà là, in attesa di sentire la notizia della mia morte prematura. Dovrete distrarlo e tenerlo occupato, in modo che non si accorga della mia presenza. Non appena mi avvicinerò abbastanza da toccarlo, sarà vulnerabile alla mia stasi. Ma ho bisogno di toccarlo. È protetto da un campo sensoriale che lo avvisa della mia presenza. Quindi dovrete fare parecchio trambusto e confondere il suo campo di forza."

Le labbra di Acciaio si piegarono in un ghigno cattivo, pregustando la possibilità di pareggiare i conti con l'infido mutante. Disse: "Puoi contare su di me."

La donna lo guardò con un'espressione stranamente triste, e disse: "Lo so", quindi scomparve.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITOLO QUATTRO**

I due agenti del tempo s'incamminarono nella direzione indicata dalla mutante, ciascuno perso nei propri pensieri.

Zaffiro chiese: "Come pensi di attirare l'attenzione del mutante?"

"Non voglio attirarla troppo. Preferirei restare alla periferia del suo campo visivo, farlo dubitare dei suoi stessi occhi."

"E come pensi di farlo?"

"Tu e io faremo delle brevissime apparizioni, ci faremo vedere di sfuggita tra la gente. Indosseremo abiti diversi ogni volta, gli faremo mettere in dubbio la sua sanità mentale. Presto o tardi deciderà di seguire uno di noi per vedere se siamo reali o se siamo frutto della sua fantasia."

Zaffiro sorrise, ammirando la semplicità e l'ingegnosità del piano di Acciaio.

Acciaio aggiunse, guardando dritto negli occhi della sua partner: "Naturalmente, se decide di seguire te, non devi esporti. Ti teletrasporterai al sicuro e lascerai che me ne occupi io."

Zaffiro non riuscì a impedirsi di replicare: "L'ultima volta che te ne sei "occupato", quell'uomo ti ha sbattuto contro un muro e ti ha quasi steso."

Ad Acciaio non piaceva rievocare i suoi fallimenti. La sua voce divenne più fredda.

"Questa volta sarò preparato. So cosa aspettarmi."

Zaffiro aggiunse, più gentilmente: "Stai attento, Acciaio, ti prego."

Ancora leggermente offeso, Acciaio non si prese la briga di rispondere.

Dopo pochi minuti i due agenti entrarono nella cittadina. Decisero di separarsi per trovare più facilmente il mutante.

Acciaio si diresse verso il bar locale: era il luogo migliore per restare aggiornati. Zaffiro scelse il mercatino nella piazza principale. Entrambi si erano già cambiati d'abito: Acciaio indossava pantaloni grigi e una polo grigia, mentre Zaffiro sfoggiava un abito rosso a fiori.

Acciaio fu il primo a trovare il mutante. Come aveva sospettato, era seduto a uno dei tavoli del bar, davanti a una tazza di tè intatta, guardando la TV e ascoltando le chiacchiere circostanti. L'agente del tempo camminò senza farsi notare fino al bancone del bar e si posizionò dietro un gruppo di rumorosi operai che stavano facendo colazione, proprio di fianco a un uomo dai capelli biondi che stava sorseggiando una bevanda alcoolica.

Contattò mentalmente Zaffiro e le inviò una breve istruzione, quindi piantò gli occhi sul mutante e non distolse più lo sguardo.

Dopo pochi istanti, come previsto, il mutante percepì lo sguardo di Acciaio e girò la testa verso il bancone. Acciaio lo guardò in faccia per un brevissimo momento, poi si teletrasportò. L'unico a notare la sua improvvisa scomparsa fu l'uomo seduto accanto a lui, che prima osservò lo spazio vuoto al suo fianco e poi guardò il bicchiere di liquore, decidendo immediatamente che quella roba era decisamente troppo forte.

Il mutante si alzò bruscamente e si fece strada a gomitate tra gli avventori, finché non raggiunse il bancone. Notò l'uomo biondo che stava bevendo e decise di averlo scambiato per l'agente del tempo. Per sicurezza, comunque, studiò attentamente tutti i clienti. Mentre stava scrutando le facce delle persone sedute vicino alla vetrina, notò una donna alta con un vestito rosso a fiori che camminava fuori dal caffè con passo aggraziato. Somigliava molto a Zaffiro, ma prima di poterle dare un'occhiata più approfondita, la donna era già passata oltre.

Il mutante si precipitò all'esterno, ma non c'era traccia della donna. Tornò lentamente al suo tavolo, dubitando dei propri sensi.

Passò un'altra mezzoretta nel bar, ma non gli giunse alcuna notizia di una donna trovata morta nella zona circostante, così decise di mescolarsi alla folla del mercatino: magari laggiù le notizie viaggiavano più veloci.

Mentre passeggiava con apparente noncuranza tra gli acquirenti, prestando orecchio senza farsi notare al chiacchiericcio che lo circondava, notò improvvisamente un ciuffo di capelli biondi, appartenenti a un uomo che indossava pantaloni grigi, una camicia bianca e un blazer blu. Il mutante poté solo scorgerne il profilo, ma il naso aquilino somigliava molto a quello di Acciaio. Anche questa volta, quando cercò di avvicinarsi, l'uomo sparì nella folla. Il mutante rimase immobile, chiedendosi cosa stesse succedendo. Quando le persone iniziarono a urtarlo, si riscosse e si diresse verso il limitare della piazza. Là notò una donna alta e bionda che indossava blue jeans e una camicetta blu di seta, che stava camminando verso uno dei vicoli che si dipartivano dalla piazza. Questa volta, quando cercò di avvicinarsi, la donna non scomparve e continuò semplicemente a camminare. Decise di seguirla: doveva sapere se i suoi sensi gli stavano giocando dei brutti scherzi.

Sapeva che la strada era un vicolo cieco, quindi era sicuro di poter intrappolare la donna se non fosse entrata in un edificio. Quando raggiunse la fine del vicolo, però, non c'era nessuno. E poiché non aveva sentito nessuna porta aprirsi e chiudersi, significava che la donna era sparita ancora una volta.

Quando si girò per uscire dal vicolo, con tutti i sensi improvvisamente in allerta, si bloccò: un uomo lo fronteggiava, e questa volta il viso austero e i freddi occhi grigi che lo stavano guardando erano inconfondibili: si trattava proprio di Acciaio.

L'agente del tempo disse, con voce bassa e ironica: "Stai cercando qualcuno, mutante?"

Troppo sorpreso per parlare, l'uomo dai capelli scuri restò in silenzio per alcuni secondi, ma poi ritrovò la voce e la sicurezza di sé, e rispose: "Acciaio. Allora la bionda è davvero Zaffiro, che immagino non sia troppo lontano. A cosa devo il piacere?"

"Nessun piacere, te l'assicuro. Vorrei riprendere la conversazione che abbiamo interrotto l'ultima volta che ci siamo incontrati."

Ora il mutante si sentiva sempre più sicuro. Sapeva che poteva facilmente sbarazzarsi dell'agente del tempo.

"Oh, vuoi dire quando ti ho intrappolato in quel caffè fuori dal tempo?"

Acciaio annuì.

"Sì. Quando hai minacciato di togliere la vita a Zaffiro." La sua voce scese di un'ottava quando aggiunse: "Di farla soffrire."

Il mutante scoppiò in una risata cattiva.

"E mi hai portato qui per poter prendere il suo posto?"

La bocca di Acciaio si contrasse in un mezzo sorriso.

"Non proprio."

Improvvisamente Zaffiro apparve dietro di lui, con espressione circospetta ma confortata dalla rassicurante presenza di Acciaio davanti a lei.

Il mutante rise ancora e disse: "Bene, bene. Ecco la famosa squadra di operatori, ancora una volta riunita. E pensate di potermi sconfiggere questa volta? Non capite che siete troppo deboli per sopraffarmi?"

Troppo preso dalle sue vanterie, non notò la porta che si stava aprendo silenziosamente dietro di lui e la figura femminile che ne stava uscendo furtivamente.

Lo sguardo di Acciaio non vacillò, quindi il mutante non si accorse che la donna che pensava di avere ucciso si trovava dietro di lui, con un sorriso molto crudele sulle labbra piene. La donna si avvicinò fino a trovarsi a pochi centimetri da lui e gli sussurrò quasi nell'orecchio: "Ma io non lo sono."

Il mutante sussultò e si voltò il più rapidamente possibile, ma era troppo tardi: non ebbe il tempo di erigere una barriera per proteggersi dal potere della sua ex collega. Il suo campo di stasi lo avvolse, immobilizzandolo a tutti gli effetti.

Il petto dell'uomo iniziò a sollevarsi spasmodicamente: aveva chiaramente difficoltà a respirare.

Acciaio lanciò uno sguardo interrogativo alla donna mutante e vide che si stava concentrando profondamente. Le disse: "Fermati! Lo stai uccidendo."

Lei rispose con noncuranza: "Lo so."

Acciaio protestò: "Non erano questi i patti: dovevi consegnarlo a noi."

"Credo di avere cambiato idea."

Acciaio cercò di convincerla a risparmiare la vita dell'uomo.

"Lo so che vuoi vendicarti, ma ucciderlo non ha alcun senso. Non hai detto tu stessa una volta che non sopporti la violenza inutile?"

Lei rispose, con uno sguardo molto minaccioso negli occhi color pervinca: "Devo fare di lui un esempio. La prossima volta ci penseranno due volte prima di cercare di uccidermi. Quindi, come vedi, in questo caso la violenza è indispensabile."

Rendendosi conto che non sarebbe riuscito a farle cambiare idea, Acciaio cercò di toccare il mutante per liberarlo dal potere immobilizzante della donna. Non appena posò una mano sul suo braccio, però, restò intrappolato nello stesso campo di stasi. Sentì i suoi polmoni cercare di aspirare aria, senza riuscirci. Il suo cuore iniziò a battere sempre più veloce, in cerca di ossigeno, senza trovarne. Sia lui che il mutante crollarono sulle ginocchia.

Zaffiro urlò, i suoi lineamenti regolari contorti dal terrore: "Smettila! Stai uccidendo anche lui!"

La donna mutante esitò, ma non liberò i due uomini.

Tentando disperatamente di salvare il suo partner, Zaffiro disse: "È così che dimostri la tua gratitudine ad Acciaio per averti salvato la vita? Hai già dimenticato cosa ha fatto per te?"

La mutante ribatté, con quei bizzarri occhi che brillavano in modo sinistro: "Perché ha interferito? Perché ci tiene così tanto?"

"Ci tiene perché odia vedere estinguersi una vita. Ci tiene perché è migliore di te. E non merita di morire per questo."

Dopo alcuni istanti angosciosi, che per Acciaio durarono ore, la donna si rilassò e dissolse il campo di stasi.

Sia Acciaio che il mutante crollarono al suolo, privi di conoscenza per la prolungata mancanza di ossigeno.

Zaffiro corse al fianco del suo partner con un'espressione preoccupata sul bel viso.

La donna mutante osservò i due agenti del tempo, affascinata. Il loro comportamento la sconcertava. Il fatto che Acciaio avesse rischiato la sua vita per salvare quella di un uomo che aveva cercato di uccidere lui e la sua partner andava al di là della sua comprensione. E sentiva che Zaffiro era pronta a combatterla – a costo della sua stessa vita, come sicuramente sapeva – per cercare di salvare Acciaio. Un tale altruismo era sconosciuto tra i mutanti e perfino lei faceva fatica a capirlo del tutto.

Ora, guardando Zaffiro che si prendeva amorevolmente cura di Acciaio, provò una fitta di invidia. Quella sensazione era molto più facile da capire: anche lei voleva qualcuno che si prendesse cura di lei, che le guardasse le spalle. Qualcuno che desse spontaneamente la sua vita per lei. Ma tale lusso le era negato: doveva prendersi cura di se stessa.

Sull'onda di tale pensiero amareggiato si avvicinò ai due operatori e disse ad Acciaio, che aveva ormai ripreso conoscenza: "Mi dispiace. Non volevo farti del male. A volte mi faccio prendere la mano dai miei poteri quando li uso a una tale intensità."

Acciaio, con il respiro ancora affannoso, chiese, indicando il mutante ancora incosciente: "Lascerai che lo portiamo via?"

Lei annuì. "Sì. Potete portarlo via e farne ciò che volete. Non m'interessa più. Però non lasciatelo scappare."

"Non lo faremo", rispose Acciaio. Poi guardò Zaffiro e le chiese: "Ti dispiace portarlo via con te? Io ho una questione da sistemare, prima."

La risposta di Zaffiro gli risuonò nella testa. _"Molto bene. Ma non lasciare che ti si avvicini troppo, Acciaio. Non mi fido di lei."_ Poi Zaffiro scomparve con il suo prigioniero.

Ora la donna mutante stava guardando Acciaio con un mezzo sorriso divertito.

"Allora, qual è la questione da sistemare?"

Il tono di Acciaio non era altrettanto divertito.

"Avresti ucciso anche me, se non fosse stato per le parole di Zaffiro?"

"Te l'ho detto: quando uso i miei poteri alla massima intensità, perdo il controllo."

"Sei troppo sanguinaria per i miei gusti. La prossima volta che hai bisogno di un alleato, cercati qualcun altro."

"Lo farò. Ma la prossima volta che _tu_ hai bisogno di un alleato, chiamami pure: questa volta sono io a essere in debito con te. E mi dispiace davvero di averti fatto del male. Sono contenta che Zaffiro mi abbia richiamato alla ragione in tempo: non ti ferirei mai di proposito. Mi stai molto a cuore."

Addolcito dalle sue parole, Acciaio rispose: "Hai uno strano modo di dimostrarlo."

Con un solo passo delle sue lunghe gambe, la donna si avvicinò ad Acciaio finché il suo viso non fu a pochi centimetri di distanza. La sua voce era roca quando mormorò: "Conosco un modo migliore."

Acciaio cercò di fare un passo indietro, ma scoprì di non potersi muovere. Il campo di stasi aveva colpito ancora. Solo le gambe e le braccia erano state immobilizzate, questa volta, e poteva ancora respirare e parlare.

"Violet…"

"Shh", fu la risposta.

Le labbra della donna furono sulle sue prima che potesse dire altro. Impossibilitato a indietreggiare, Acciaio accettò il bacio e, prima di rendersene conto, la sua bocca si aprì per accogliere quella morbida lingua indagatrice. Il bacio divenne più profondo, e Acciaio si stupì della tenerezza della mutante, nonché delle sue stesse reazioni.

Una delle mani della donna gli accarezzò i capelli, mentre l'altra era appoggiata sul suo petto. Un gemito le sfuggì dalle labbra.

Quel suono spinse Acciaio ad abbracciarla e a stringerla con forza contro di lui, una mano sulla schiena e l'altra che le afferrava i folti riccioli neri.

Acciaio non si rese subito conto di non essere più immobilizzato e che le sue reazioni non erano indotte dalla stasi, ma dal suo stesso corpo. Quel pensiero lo sorprese. Tirò indietro la testa per guardarla in quegli occhi color pervinca e le chiese, con voce morbida: "Non mi stai più controllando, vero?"

Il viso della donna si illuminò in un sorriso dolcissimo: "Da un sacco di tempo."

Poi la mutante si costrinse a sciogliersi dall'abbraccio di Acciaio, anche se il distacco le provocò un dolore quasi fisico. Ma non voleva lasciarsi troppo andare: non poteva permetterselo. Era nuovamente sola con se stessa.

Guardò il naso di Acciaio e si concentrò brevemente. L'agente del tempo sentì una leggera pressione, poi qualcosa di liquido e caldo che gocciolava dalla narice destra. Lo toccò con una mano e, quando la ritrasse, vide che le dita erano sporche di sangue.

Colto alla sprovvista, chiese: "Perché l'hai fatto?"

Lei rispose, con tono di scusa: "Per non ferire Zaffiro. La tua partner ipersensibile ed empatica sarà troppo preoccupata per la tua salute per percepire la mia presenza su di te."

"Molto premuroso da parte tua. Sai, sei la persona più imprevedibile che abbia mai incontrato."

Acciaio le si avvicinò, questa volta di sua volontà, e sollevò una mano per accarezzarle dolcemente una guancia.

"Abbracciarti è come stringere una tigre: prima fai le fusa, poi sguaini gli artigli e colpisci. Sei pericolosa, e incredibilmente bella."

Lei ruotò il viso verso la sua mano e gli baciò languidamente il palmo.

"Addio, Acciaio", poi scomparve.

Sospirando, Acciaio si ricompose e si preparò a rincontrare la sua partner, sperando che il trucco di Violet con il suo naso riuscisse effettivamente a impedire a Zaffiro di percepire ciò che era successo. La mutante lo turbava profondamente, ma l'ultima cosa che voleva era ferire Zaffiro. Baciare Violet era stato come danzare con un temporale, ma Zaffiro era l'orizzonte che lo accoglieva ogni volta che si allontanava. Era sempre lì per lui, e lui per lei. E con quel pensiero confortante si teletrasportò dalla sua partner, a casa.

**FINE**


End file.
